midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarcina Muliera
Leader - Guinever Fouroux - Title - Sarcinix Leader Emeritus - Rena Mayne Title - Sarcinix Emeritus 'Description' ---- Who are the Sarcina of Midian City? It may be easier to say who the Sarcina are not. The Sarcina are not weak. The Sarcina are not victims. The Sarcina are not afraid to do what they need to in order to survive and even thrive in a place like Midian.The Sarcina are above all a family, brought together by tragedy, loss, love, or the bond of trust that is so hard to find in this city. Members are drawn from every corner of society, to the promise of having a place, and people, to call their own. The women are independent, strong-willed, and they know their own minds. The men...well, the men are confident enough to appreciate such women. Real women. Real men. The Sarcina protect fiercely, fight for what is theirs, and work together for survival, both physical and emotional, in the city that threatens to crush them. 'Roles' ---- Sarcinix: “In revenge and in love, woman is more barbarous than man.” The Sarcinix is the leader of the group, She is the knowing matriarch, keeping a watchful eye over the clan. Protective as a lioness, she is both the shephard of the flock and the mistress of misery to those who might dare to harm those she considers family. Fury of the Sarcina: "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." The Fury is the wrath of the Sarcina. She plans and leads retributory punishments for those who have harmed a member, or even those who would dare to think it. Fate of the Sarcina. “Fate is for those too weak to determine their own destiny.” The Fate protects the interests of the Sarcina with a whisper. While others view it as an inevitable course of events, hers are the hands that guide it. Muse of the Sarcina: “Each of the arts whose office is to refine, purify, adorn, embellish and grace life is under the patronage of a muse, no god being found worthy to preside over them.” The Muse is the calming presence of the clan. The voice of reason and cool logic in a sea of uncertainty. Sarcina Initiate: “Fate chooses our relatives, we choose our family.” Initiates are not full-fledged Sarcina, but those who have made connections or ties within the group and are interesting in becoming members. During this period, both the initiate and the Sarcina, through interaction, will determine if the Initiate is a good fit, and which role fits him or her best. In order to become a full member of the Sarcina, another member must speak for you. Sarcina Mysterie: “Without mysteries, life would be very dull indeed. What would be left to strive for if everything were known?” The heart of the Sarcina, full members of varying skills and cunnings. From keeping an eye on the dark alleys of the city to charming even the wisest of enemies with their clever tongues, the Mysterie are the strength that keeps the Sarcina strong and the glue that bonds family together. Sarcina Decerpo: “All women are natural born espionage agents.” The Decerpo are the gatherers; not of money or material things but of information. These members keep the Sarcina informed of what is going on in the city. Their strength tends to lie in listening and observing, instead of fighting--though this does not mean the Decerpo cannot defend themselves. People generally enjoy their company and speak openly around them. This group also includes healers and sometimes serve as emissaries to other factions. Sarcina Patronus: “A warrior must only take care that his spirit is not broken” The bulwarks of the group, the Patronus defend the family by any means necessary. These are the true muscle of the group, the guards, the protectors. Those who would think to cross a member might consider thinking twice, the Patronus are not known to forgive--and they never, ever forget. Sarcina Venator: “They hunt our steps, that we cannot go in our streets: our end is near, our days are fulfilled; for our end is come.” These are our hunters. They take a more proactive approach, keeping a careful eye on the city streets and potential threats. If the Sarcina identify an enemy or threat, they would be the ones to hunt them down. While the Venators are clearly not adverse to violence and aggression, stealth and intrigue are are tools they are not unfamiliar with." Sarcina Amicus: "There is nothing on this earth to be prized more than true friendship." Amicus are the esteemed friends of the Sarcina, former full members of the group who remain loyal to the Sarcina as well as non-members who have proven their allegiance to the group. **In Plain English** Leadership: Sarcinix: '''The leader of the Sarcina. '''Fury, Fate, and Muse:''' Any of these three individuals can step into the role of leader should the Sarcinix and her Second be unable to lead. The Second in command is chosen from among this group. All of them may give consent regarding rp with the group as a whole or in regards to the SecondHand Rose or the Sarcina HQ. '''Prospectives: Sarcina Initiate'':'' Prospective members of the group. Full Memebers:' Sarcina Mysterie: ''Full members of the group. Anyone who is a full member in good standing may wear this tag. '''Specialists:' Sarcina Decerpo: ''The diplomats and the information gatherers. Sarcina Patronus: The protectors. Sarcina Venator:'' The hunters.'' '''Honorary:' Sarcina Amicus: ''Former full members of the group as well as special friends. ---- '''How to Join the Sarcina Joining the Sarcina is done through RP, not application. This is a group bonded by personal relationships, more than promotions, so how you interact with the other members is more important than stats and abilities. Everyone has strengths and weakness that will enrich the group, and these should be brought out through RP. The idea is that we are a group of imperfect people, who together create a strong and unified whole. OOCly, contact Guinevere Fouroux for more information on what the group is about and ways to get involved, though feel free to talk to any member or jump right into RPing with us. Our HQ is above the Secondhand Rose, so the store is a good place to hang out and initiate RP if you want to get a feel for the group. If we mutually find that you are a good fit, you will be invited to join the group as an Initiate, and then through RP settle into the role that fits you best. Most important, the process needs to be worked out through RP. That is what we are all here for! 10.6.10 Category:Factions